


Me + You = ?

by blade1802



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blade1802/pseuds/blade1802
Summary: Chanhee is Sunwoo's math tutor, and Sunwoo is obviously more interested in Chanhee than the math. Sunwoo finds the courage to ask Chanhee out on a date.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Me + You = ?

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff! My first Sunnew fic, please let me know what you think!

“How are you supposed to solve this?” he asked in frustration, aggressively pressing the pen into the table. The noise sounded loud to him, but thankfully it was not loud enough for other patrons to notice. Thus, the bustle of the coffee machines and conversations allowed his anger to be expressed in peace.

The other boy sitting across from him smirked, carefully looking down at the blank paper. “I’m not just going to throw out hints when you get angry, Sunwoo. You have to at least try harder than that,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. The struggling boy groaned and picked up his abused pen again.

This was already the third time meeting up with Chanhee this week. They had sporadic study sessions that started a month ago, but as finals neared the corner (and Sunwoo realized how much he didn’t know), he kindly asked the other to meet more often to help him study. So even though this was the third time of the week unable to properly solve derivatives, it was probably close to the hundredth time that Sunwoo felt defeated in front of his tutor.

“Here, look at this problem. Do you see how you solved it here? Just take this example and try to apply it to this one - it’s really similar, I promise,” Chanhee offered to Sunwoo. Despite the generous attempt at getting him to learn on his own, Sunwoo only gave a heavy groan and a pout in return.

“I hate that you try to make me learn,” he complained, although he followed the other’s advice and started comparing the two problems.

“What a good student,” Chanhee complimented, leaning over to affectionately ruffle Sunwoo’s hair. “I also think that they called for us ten minutes ago, so I’m going to go over and get our drinks,” he added.

As Chanhee got up from the table, Sunwoo sighed to himself. _Should this be the day that he finally tried to ask Chanhee out?_ He had mulled over the thought for countless hours, wondering if he had the courage to ever do it. In that week alone, he had failed two times already - both because he told himself that this wasn’t “the right time” and wimped out.

It would be a lie to say that Sunwoo enjoyed their tutoring sessions just for improving his mathematics skills. In fact, he would have been satisfied with barely passing the class at first, if it weren’t for his nagging friend (screw you, Lee Juyeon) who pushed Chanhee onto him out of concern for his grades. Now, being with Chanhee was what he looked forward to all the time.

Aside from Chanhee’s beauty, Sunwoo found everything about him to be cute. He loved the way Chanhee pursed his lips when he was in deep thought, or the way he would cheer every time Sunwoo got a question right on his own. “He’s gay _and_ single, you know,” Juyeon had pointed out to him one day, to which Sunwoo responded with an incredulous “Why would I care?”. Juyeon simply shrugged, much to Sunwoo’s annoyance.

Sunwoo stretched out his back, twisting in his seat. He carefully thought about his predicament and tapped his fingers nervously on the table. _Maybe the third time’s a charm._ He turned around to see Chanhee returning with both drinks in hand.

“I got your usual caramel frappuccino,” Chanhee said, enthusiastically placing it in front of Sunwoo. “They also added a cherry this time to my drink,” he smiled, pulling the cherry out by the stem and holding it up to Sunwoo. “It’s like the same shade of your hair,” he laughed, earning him a playful punch from the other.

Sunwoo bit his lip in concentration, wondering if this was the right timing to ask Chanhee. _Oh fuck it. There wasn’t going to be a perfect time to ask if he kept hesitating_.

“He Chanhee, are you busy this Friday?” he managed to ask without stuttering, bringing up his drink to his lips to hide his embarrassed expression.

“Uh, Friday? No, I don’t think so. Why, what’s up?”

“There’s a foreign movie that I want to watch, but none of my friends want to come with me,” Sunwoo pouted. This was the original excuse he planned on using this whole week, although it was true that most of his friends would not go to a movie theater with him. They found his reactions to be too ‘extra’ for their taste.

“If you’re struggling this much in class, shouldn’t you be studying instead of going out this weekend? Isn’t your math final on Monday?”

Sunwoo sighed, trying to come up with more excuses to convince the other. “Come on Chanhee, we’ve been together like three days this week already, and I’ve been studying every night. Can’t we take just one small break?” He widened his puppy eyes to try to get a “yes” out of the other.

“Why do I have to be involved in your break from studying, though?” Chanhee retorted, a slight whine in his voice. He saw the energy quickly drain from Sunwoo’s face in response, immediately feeling guilt for his harsh words. “Okay, okay,” he followed up. “I’ll go with you, just don’t look at me like that.”

Sunwoo clapped his hands together with excitement. He spent the rest of their study session even more concentrated than usual with the thought of their date in the distance. Chanhee probably thought it was just two friends going out together, but that was okay with Sunwoo. In his heart, he would count it as a date, especially since they’ve never done anything outside of school activities and studying.

* * *

Sunwoo waited in front of the theater in his ‘I-want-to-impress-but-also-this-is-platonic’ outfit, complete with a dark denim jacket, a V-neck, and red pants to match his hair. He did a few anxious jumps in place, periodically checking his phone for a message or a call from the other.

“You’re looking dressed up,” a voice rang out, startling Sunwoo instantly. He turned around to see Chanhee in his usual beauty, wearing jean shorts and a colorful striped button-up.

“So do you,” he returned, trying to maintain his composure.

“Well I at least dress like this sometimes,” Chanhee argued. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in normal pants before,” he joked, leading them towards the door.

After purchasing their tickets and making their way to the theater, Chanhee had been exposed to about ten minutes of awkward conversation with Sunwoo. Sunwoo had realized that he did not actually know a lot about the other, so he asked randomly basic questions ranging from “So… what do you like to do outside of school?” to “What’s your favorite season?”.

Chanhee was not only a math genius, but he was also good at detecting anxiety, and his radar beeped all over from Sunwoo. He already had a slight suspicion that he was here with ‘more-than-a-friend’ status, so Sunwoo’s babbling nonsense practically confirmed it.

Hence, Chanhee went along with it and enjoyed himself. As the movie started (it was a random action movie with unrecognizable American actors), he kept his arm next to Sunwoo’s on their shared armrest, occasionally brushing against the other. Sunwoo seemed to be on edge throughout the movie, so he always jumped towards Chanhee when he got startled, gripping his arm or shoulder tightly. 

“You get scared so easily,” Chanhee had scolded him, coincidentally followed by an explosion in the movie that startled both of them. Chanhee sprung into the other, his head digging into Sunwoo’s shoulder.

“Irony,” Sunwoo chided with a laugh. The contact between them fired a shot of warmth throughout his body. For the rest of the movie, Chanhee stayed connected to Sunwoo, either gripping his arm or laying on his shoulder. Both were actions that Sunwoo had no urge to protest.

They ended up outside the cinema on the street, surprised at how quickly darkness had descended on them. “I can walk you home,” Sunwoo kindly offered.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I don’t live too far from here.”

“No, it’s fine, really. Plus, going home means that I’ll have to study,” he smiled. Chanhee hit his shoulder lightly with a teasing “Yah!”.

“Let’s get going then,” Chanhee responded.

They walked the path home in silence, having no proper words to say to each other. Chanhee wondered how Sunwoo was feeling, while Sunwoo could only focus on the sound of his beating chest. It seemed like they ended in front of Chanhee’s apartment complex in a flash, as the two were both lost in their thoughts the whole time.

Realization hit Sunwoo when he noticed that they stopped walking. “Is this where you live?” he asked the other, answered by a simple nod.

“I had fun tonight,” Chanhee admitted. “We should do this more often. It’s more fun hanging out and doing stuff besides studying.”

“I totally agree,” Sunwoo laughed. _Should he do something?_ He thought back to the spontaneous bout of courage he got to ask Chanhee out and how successful the final result was. Perhaps listening to his instincts would be the best idea, or maybe not because Chanhee might find him weird and Sunwoo did _not_ want that to happen.

As his internal thoughts fought each other in his head, Sunwoo couldn’t help but notice how ethereal Chanhee looked to him. It was as if he was looking at the moon, as the other was glowing in such an elegant way that he seemed brighter than all of the streetlights around him. That brightness drew Sunwoo in, to the point where his brawling thoughts faded into the background and he could only concentrate on the boy in front of him.

In the span of a few seconds, Sunwoo gave into his instincts and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Chanhee’s cheek. He was so infatuated that he neglected to account for the fact that people might have been walking nearby, but he committed to his action and backed off, the settling realization hitting him like a truck. Chanhee’s face only held a blank expression, seemingly confused at what Sunwoo had just done.

“Oh no, you didn’t like it,” he started panicking. “W-well, uh I’m sorry I did any of that. Please just forget-”

His next sentence was cut off by Chanhee’s lips. It had to be for just five seconds at the maximum, but the action swirled Sunwoo into a feeling of eternal peace. Chanhee’s lips felt like how he expected them to feel, soft and fluffy like cotton candy. By instinct, he brought up his hand to cup Chanhee’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. 

Sunwoo smiled as they parted, the touch lingering on his lips. “You didn’t have to one-up me,” he shyly said to the other.

“You weren’t going to do it unless I started it,” Chanhee replied, and it was a fact that they both knew to be true. “Good night, Sunwoo. I’ll call you later.” Chanhee leaned back in to give the younger boy a quick hug. He then waved the other goodbye, and they both parted with a new pink tint on their cheeks.

After an aced exam and above average grades to end the semester, Sunwoo stopped needing Chanhee’s tutoring. Nevertheless, it did not prevent him and Chanhee from studying their own subjects together. In fact, they met up whether they had schoolwork or not, making it a habit to spend alone time together.

“You’re still hanging out with Chanhee, huh?” Juyeon had said to Sunwoo with his usual smirk, and as much as he would have enjoyed arguing with his friend, Sunwoo decided to just nod in reply. _He was indeed still hanging out with Chanhee, and in fact, yesterday Chanhee had officially called him his “boyfriend”, so suck it Juyeon._ He decided to keep those thoughts bottled away from Juyeon for now - he didn’t deserve to know everything yet.

On certain days, Sunwoo and Chanhee preferred to spend time together in the privacy of their homes. Often, they would ditch the schoolwork and sit on Chanhee’s bed, cuddling up and laughing at ridiculous movies they found online. If not, they would go to Sunwoo’s house and play video games in his bedroom, playfully teasing each other when one of them would lose. 

“I hate you,” Chanhee whined when he lost at a game, and Sunwoo would follow that up with a cheeky “You know that you don’t”. And whenever Sunwoo leaned in to put his lips over Chanhee’s lips, he would be thankful that he was indeed trash at calculus.


End file.
